


Let it Snow

by debit



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a holiday story.  Just two guys trapped in a car in the snow. Cliche fic all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2001.

"Tell me, Clark, does Smallville always have such interesting weather?"

"It's just snow, Lex."

"Just one foot of snow."

"Could be worse."

"Clark, we're in a ditch with a stalled engine and two flat tires.  In the snow.  How could it be worse?"

"Could be frogs."

"The scary thing is, it could be."  Lex tried his cell phone again, then grimaced as the prerecorded message cheerfully informed him he was out of his coverage area.  "Once we get out this, my first order of business is to buy the company and fire that woman."

"Someone will find us."

"You sound rather sure about that."

"My dad knows I'm with you.  I know he'll come looking when I don't come home."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"I didn't mean it like that, Lex.  Dad is just…"

"Suspicious of all Luthors.  Yeah, I got that."

"Nope.  Just over protective."

"That must make life interesting."

"Your father doesn't worry about you?"

"Not in the same manner yours does.  But then, I doubt you ever…Never mind.  You really don't need to know about my youthful indiscretions."

"Lex, we're not going anywhere.  I can't think of a better way to pass the time."

Lex's eyes gleamed and he smiled, then shook his head.  "I have to keep some secrets, Clark.  What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had any youthful indiscretions?"

"Well, there was the one time Pete and I dressed up a calf in Chloe's nightgown and put it on display at the FFA booth at the county fair, but that's probably not what you meant."  
   
"Nevertheless, I'm fascinated.  What prompted you to do this?"

Clark grinned and shrugged.  "There was nothing else to do."

"Can I assume Chloe retaliated?"

"She stole Pete's clothes when he was in the shower, then ran them up the flagpole at the fairground entrance."

"And what was your punishment?"

"She, uh, hacked into the show announcer's program and substituted my name for something."

"Oh dear.  And you would have been?"

"The biggest pig in all the county."

  
*

An hour passed.  The snow continued to fall and covered the windows until it seemed like they were buried in a Porsche high drift.  When Lex tried to burrow even deeper into his elegant but thin coat, Clark frowned.  "You're cold."

"Well, when I left the house this morning, I really wasn't expecting over a foot of snow."

"Do you have anything in the trunk, like a blanket, or a candle?"

"Clark, while I'll appreciate your faith in my emergency weather preparedness, I would like to point out again: Freak. Snowstorm."

"We could try walking back to town, but…"

"Listen to the wind, Clark.  We wouldn't be able to see our own hands in front of our faces."

Clark bit his lip, because, he would be able to.  He could pick up Lex and have them back to his house in two minutes flat.  Less, probably.  They could have hot chocolate and be fussed over by mom and then…and then Clark could explain to Lex just how weird he was.  "Okay," he finally said.  "We'll wait.  Someone has got to find us sooner or later."

*

After another hour, Lex was constantly shivering and his replies, when Clark could coax one out, were short and terse.  

For a long time, Clark just listened to Lex breathe and watched the cab of the car grow dimmer.  Either the sun was setting, or the snow was falling faster.

"It's getting dark.  Maybe I should--"

"No, Clark.  Forget it.  I'm not going to sit here and wait while you're out there dying."

And then it hit him.  Lex was worried about him.

"Lex, the cold doesn't bother me.  Honest."

"That would be the hypothermia talking."

"I'm serious.  Here.  Feel."  He pulled his hand of his glove and laid it along Lex's cold cheek. "You're freezing."  

Lex's eyes half closed as he leaned into the contact.  "God," he said softly.  "You're so warm."

And Lex was cold.  His cheeks were pale, his lips tinged with blue.  He needed to get warm and he needed it now, but they didn't have anything except…  "I have an idea."  Clark twisted around to look at the cramped back seat.  "Not enough room back there."

"For what?"

He ignored the amused question and felt along the base of his seat and--"Ah.  Got it."  The seat slid back until Clark could fully extend his legs.  Depressing another button resulted in the seat back dropping almost flat.  Clark beamed at Lex and said, "I love this car."  He lay back and said, "I think there's enough room if we kind of squish together."

"Clark, I think it's possible the cold has affected my ability to follow conversational tangents.  Enough room for what?"

"For us to, um.  Share body heat."

Lex gave him a long look, then said, "How, exactly do you propose we go about that?"

Clark opened his jacket and said, "I think if you kind of snuggle up against me, we can cover both of us with your coat."

He got another long look, then, "Snuggle.  Okay."

Lex shrugged out of his coat, handed it to Clark, then clambered over the gearshift to burrow against him.  Clark draped the coat over them, then tucked the edges under them.  He wrapped his legs around Lex's, cradling him as much as he could.

Lex shivered violently in his arms.  Clark tried to hold him closer and said, "You can put your hands under my sweater."  And then hissed out a breath when Lex immediately did so.

"I'm sorry," Lex said, and shifted like he was going to pull away.

"No, it's okay.  It's just that your fingers are like ice.  Can you feel them?"

"I can feel you.  God, you're like a furnace."

"It's my metabolism," Clark said lamely.

"Mmmm," Lex said and burrowed closer.

Clark kept one hand on the top of Lex's head and every once in a while, let his fingers twitch just a little in a furtive caress.  Lex's skin was like cool silk. Eventually, Lex stopped shivering and he relaxed until he seemed heavy and boneless.  "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. You?"

"I told you-"

"The cold doesn't bother you.  I'm selfish enough to take your word for it."  Lex sighed and turned his face so that it was pressed against Clark's throat.  His voice was muffled as he said, "I'm going to have to speak to the city council about their shocking lack of search parties."

"Is anyone expecting you at your house?"

"No.  What about you?"

"I told my dad I didn't know what time I'd be back."

"What did you tell your parents about today, Clark?"

"I told them I was going to the movies."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Nothing to apologize for, Clark.  If you'd told your father you were going to a movie in Metropolis with me, as opposed to the three millionth screening of the Lost Boys in charming downtown Smallville, I would have missed your company."

Lex's voice was sincere, but Clark still felt like he'd committed a crime.  Lying to his father, hiding his friendship with Lex.  Horribly unfair to both of them and Clark tried very hard not to apologize again because it would just be another lie.

"I can feel your heart thumping," Lex said.  "Clark, relax.  I enjoy your company.  I told you, I'm selfish enough to take it anyway I can get it."

"You're not selfish, Lex."

"Of course I am.  I'm a Luthor."

"Knock it off."

"Yes, Clark.  Anything you say, Clark." Mumbled directly into the hollow of his throat.

This close, Lex smelled like snow and leather and some elusive and faintly tangy scent that Clark could only classify as expensive.  By contrast, his own scent of laundry detergent and Ivory soap seemed coarse and raw.  

Lex seemed content to be held like this, in fact shifted closer and started breathing in sync with Clark. And suddenly Clark was very aware of Lex's cool hands, one pressed against the small of his back, the other right over his heart.  His own hands felt almost too warm, like they could press the heat right back into Lex's head and side.  His entire body felt too warm and every time Lex exhaled on his pulse, Clark's cock seemed to grow.

Not something he could control, not something he'd ever needed to control, because he'd never held someone like this, pressed together from chest to hip to like…like lovers.  And that particular realization just made it worse.

There was no way Lex couldn't feel it.  In fact, he knew the exact second Lex registered just what was pressing against him, because his breath paused, held, then came out on a long, slow exhale.

"I'm sorry," Clark blurted out.

And Lex, when he spoke, sounded like he was smiling.  "It's okay, Clark."

"You don't…mind?"

"Of course I mind.  Only my impeccable manners keep me from leaping out of the car."  There was a pause, then, "I'm joking, Clark."

When Clark was silent, Lex huffed out a breath and said, "Clark, I can handle pretty much any given situation with perfect aplomb.  The key to good manners, you see, is not simply knowing the proper thing fork to use at a banquet.  It's knowing how to put the other person at ease.  So what do you need to make your heart stop pounding, Clark?  I can pretend this has everything to do with propinquity.  Or I can do this."  
   
He took Clark's hand and moved it down, over his stomach then setting it down.  Iron hard heat under Clark's palm and he couldn't help squeezing.  Breathed out, "Oh" when Lex arched into his hand.

And Lex…Lex groaned something that sounded like his name and clutched him.

Clark spread his fingers, let them stroke and measure, paused when he felt the zipper.  "Can I?  Lex, can I?"

Lex laughed a little breathlessly. "God, you're so polite.  Yes, Clark, yes.  You can do anything you want, just don't stop."

And Lex wasn't cold there, not cold at all when Clark eased down the zipper, the sound loud on the silent car.  He realized they were both holding their breath and exhaled slowly as he felt…skin.  Smooth, silky, hot skin, slightly damp at the head and Lex made a low sound when Clark spread the moisture over his entire length.

"Clark."  Hot puff of air on his neck and then, urgently, "I want to see.  I want to see you touching me."

With his free hand, Clark pulled the coat over their heads, felt Lex turn a little, dip his head and, "Jesus.  Clark."  His hips rocked, pushed his cock through the loose cradle Clark's fingers and Clark had to see too.

Smooth and pale, just like the rest of Lex and this was…this was perfect, would be even more perfect if he could do this and see Lex's face too.

"Next time," Lex said and Clark would have blushed at having actually said that aloud, except Lex squirmed, did something with his hands and his fingers were no longer cold, but--

"Warm.  You're so warm, Clark."

"Lex."

"God yes, just like that."

"Lex, please, I need to--"

"Yes, come.  I want to feel you come."

It was like Lex's voice bypassed his ears and went right his cock because Clark couldn't not obey.  All he could was groan and twist and try very, very hard not break Lex's back by clutching too tightly.  

"Clark.  God, Clark," then he could feel Lex pulsing in his hand, his suddenly hot, sticky hand and Clark thought maybe he came again.  Couldn't stop with Lex shuddering in his arms and brokenly saying his name like it meant something wonderful.  

And maybe it did, because when Lex stopped shaking, he touched a fingertip to Clark's belly, then lifted it to his lips.  Sucked at it and Clark felt like the time he was five and fell from the hayloft.  Breathless and shocked stupid.  

When he could breathe again, he said, "God, Lex.  That was…"

"Yes?"

"So much better than when I do it alone," Clark admitted.

Lex inhaled sharply, then asked slowly, "Do you think of me then?"

"Yes?"

"You're not sure?"

He squirmed uncomfortably and felt himself flush.  Silly, he knew, to be embarrassed, especially now, but-- "It just seemed…I don't know.  Wrong.  Like maybe you would be offended if you found out."

"Offended is the last word that springs to mind."  Lex paused, then, "What do you think about us doing?"

"Lex, I can't tell you that."

"Clark, you just made me come so hard I saw stars.  You could tell me you fantasized about us licking fat free soy pudding off each other and I promise I would find it hot."

"I thought of this.  Just, you know.  Kind of snuggling.  Except there, uh, was kissing too."

"Jesus, Clark.  Come here."

Kissing.  Lex's tongue in his mouth and he could taste him, them.  Lex's lips were cold, but his tongue was warm and soft and wet and Clark couldn't help sucking on it.

Lex made a sound low in the back of his throat and pulled back just enough say against Clark's mouth, "You are a menace.  Who taught you how to do that?"

"No one.  I just wanted to."

"A menace," Lex repeated, and closed his eyes.  "You're going to kill me."

"No more kissing?"

"Not unless you want me to come all over you again."

"Uh, Lex, I don't think I'd mind."

"Next time," Lex said.  "Remember?  Next time we're going to watch each other. Because I want to see your face and we have to be somewhere warm because you also need to be naked."

"God.  Lex."  Clark couldn't stop his hips from rocking.  Lex froze, then groaned and mimicked him.

"Oh. Hell.  Clark.  Naked can wait."

And Clark pulled Lex down for another kiss.  Naked would be good.  But kissing made up for the lack of it.

*

"Don't fall asleep, Lex."

"Not sleeping.  This would be what's called a post-orgasm haze."  He nipped at Clark's throat, then added, "I'm somewhat insulted you're not equally hazy.  Obviously my technique needs work."

Clark laughed and cuddled Lex closer.  "One of us needs to be on top of things here."  When Lex snorted, Clark amended, "In a manner of speaking."

Lex murmured in his ear, "Would you like that, Clark?"

"What?"

"To be on top.  To fuck me."

Clark groaned and tried to wrap his mind around what it would be like, what it would feel like to have Lex under him, filled with him, then groaned again.

"Yes, Clark?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, Clark, your voice.  Okay."  Lex pulled back a little, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "Not having sex in the car.  Not having any more sex in the car.  Because we're going to be rescued soon.  Right Clark?"

Clark narrowed his eyes and concentrated.  Saw headlights slowly coming toward them from a distance, then said, "Yes.  Soon."

"What did I say was going to be the first thing I did when we got out of this?"

"Buy the cell phone company, then fire the woman who recorded the out of service message."

"Okay, scratch that.  I'm feeling generous.  What do you think is at the top of my list, Clark?"

"Sex?"

"In anywhere but the car.  Yes."


End file.
